fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackbird and Sparrow
Blackbird and Sparrow is a television program that appeared in The Fairly OddParents television special, "Channel Chasers". Information This show is a parody of the real-life comic book and cartoon superheroes, Batman and Robin. The show appears to be a parody of Batman: The Animated Series with the similar animation. The titular heroes of this cartoon are called Blackbird and Sparrow, and there is also an unseen (but mentioned) villain named The Quizzler, a parody of one of Batman's villains, The Riddler. Background This show is the thirteenth show visited in "Channel Chasers", after Timmy Turner wished for a Magic TV Remote that allowed him to travel through television as if the programs were real worlds. After arriving in this program, Timmy took the role of Sparrow, where he intended to live in Blackbird's mansion in an adult free environment so he will keep his fairies. Unfortunately for him, the masked man who had been chasing him through television showed up and disabled Cosmo and Wanda before attacking Timmy directly, knocking both of them into a bird cage area reminiscent of the Bat Cave. After being cornered by the masked man, Timmy gets in a shouting match with him, until the masked man reveals he is actually an older version of Timmy from the future, and that he was there to claim Timmy's remote. He lept at Timmy, but he was able to stop his older self in his tracks using the remote. Timmy and his fairies tied future Timmy to a chair and questioned him. After the future Timmy explained his story and Timmy still wants to stay a kid forever and keep his fairies, Vicky showed up with a robot modeled after Blackbird and a magic TV Remote and started wrecking the place. She told them her intent to travel through television until she reached Dictator Week, where she could get an army to take over Earth. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and his future self joined forces and set out after Vicky. Shortly after Timmy and his companions left, the real Blackbird showed up and cursed his nemesis, the "Quizzler" for causing the damage to his hideout. See also *List of television shows that appeared in Channel Chasers *Channel Chasers *Blackbird and Sparrow on Wikipedia Connections with Batman *This animation is similar to the animation from Batman The Animated Series, and The New Batman Adventures in which they were both designed and created by Bruce Timm. *Sparrow's name is a reference to the Amalgam comic book character who is also named Sparrow from Legends of the Dark Claw by Amalgam comics. *Sparrow's outfit is a reference to Robin's outfit from The New Batman Adventures. *Blackbird's appearance is based off Batman's appearance from Batman The Animated Series. *Cosmo's appearance and attire is based on Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's butler and caregiver. *Wanda's appearance and attire is a reference to Aunt Harriet from the 1966 Batman TV show. *Timmy and the masked man entering the Birdcage is a reference to Vicki Vale entering and discovering the Batcave from the 1989 Batman movie. *Vicky destroying the Birdcage is a reference to The Riddler destroying the Batcave from Batman Forever. Images ChannelChasersPt2-425.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-426.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-428.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-430.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-431.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-433.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-435.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-436.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-446.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-451.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-454.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-459.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-460.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-461.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-464.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-498.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-564.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-566.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-584.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-612.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-613.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-614.jpg Category:Television shows Category:Parodies Category:Channel Chasers tv shows